The present disclosure relates to a measurement instrument including a display unit configured to display information, and relates to a reflection device used for the same.
In the related art, there is known a measurement instrument including a display unit configured to display information and a display control unit configured to control displaying the information on the display unit.
As such a measurement instrument, there is a digital display measurement instrument described in JP 2008-111706 A. This measurement instrument includes a liquid crystal portion (display unit) with a monochrome digital display, and an operation button that when operated switches the display to rotate the numbers (information) displayed on the liquid crystal portion 180°.
This digital display measurement instrument can rotate the numbers displayed on the liquid crystal portion 180° via the operation button and display the numbers even when a user uses the digital display measurement instrument in an upside-down manner with the liquid crystal portion being rotated 180°. As a result, the user can correctly read the numbers displayed on the liquid crystal portion without changing the angle of view.